Evox
Evox is the main antagonist of Power Rangers: Beast Morphers. He is a a cobra-like sentient computer virus that longs to take over the Morphin Grid. He was voiced by Randall Ewing. History Evox infiltrates the Grid Battleforce's computer networks, infecting the system after flowing into one of the lab's main computers. He continues to flow into a tank of Morph X, a material that the lab intends to use to create a new team of Power Rangers. Devon Daniels, who sneaked into the lab to see their battle simulator and was hiding near the tank, sees this. Briefly after, Evox's cobra avatar materializes inside the Morph X and hisses at him. After being caught, Devon tries to warn Commander Shaw of the virus, but is nevertheless detained. Regardless, Shaw has her head scientist, Nate Silva, scan the computers again. However, because Evox had already infected the system, he could not detect the virus. Later, as the lab begins to transform their three candidates, Blaze, Ravi, and Roxy, into rangers using the Morph X, Evox appears on the main monitor, declaring that he will take over the Mophing Grid. Using the corrupted Morph X, Evox creates an evil ranger avatar of Blaze, who helps create another avatar of Roxy, which causes their original bodies to fall into a coma. However, before the villains could create an avatar of Ravi, Devon, who was able to escape confinement, severs the main wire connecting the corrupted Morph X to the transformation machine. Devon and Ravi, along with Zoey Reeves, a laundry worker who was originally slated to be the Yellow Ranger before being replaced by Roxy, are transformed into rangers by Nate, allowing them to fight off Evox's evil rangers before Nate transports the evil rangers to another dimension. Evox, Blaze, and Roxy appear in the Cyber Dimension where they meet Scrozzle, a machine who claims to rule the Cyber Dimension. Scrozzle unleashes a group of Tronics and threatens Blaze and Roxy, but Evox's avatar appears from the supercomputer and destroys the Tronics with his laser beams. Frightened, Scrozzle agrees to help Evox return to human world. Scrozzle explains that he has a teleporter, which can be powered by the Morph X that Blaze and Roxy brought with them. However, they don't have enough Morph X to teleport a being of Evox's power. Evox orders Blaze to take Scrozzle and return to Earth to steal more Morph X. Evox is informed by a nervous Scrozzle that they don't have enough Morph X to teleport another Gigadrone to Earth. Scrozzle blames the avatars for this failure. Roxy retorts that she and Blaze have a new plan: they can steal more Morph X from Zoey's Morph X-powered bikes which are being used around the city. Evox instructs his minions to carry out the plan so he can break free from the Cyber Dimension. While Earth celebrates Valentine's Day, Roxy explains to Evox her plan to manipulate Ravi to obtain a Neural Aligner and convert Ravi into an evil Avatar. Believing that having a Ranger on his side could help him gain more Morph X, Evox agrees with the plan. Although Roxy ultimately fails to turn Ravi into an Avatar, she escapes back to the Cyber Dimension with the Aligner. After the destruction of Shoveltron, Scrozzle informs Evox that he can use the device to build a machine that will allow Evox to escape the Cyber Dimension. Evox vows to destroy Grid Battleforce once he returns back to Earth. Later, Evox complains to Scrozzle and Blaze that the only thing preventing his escape from the Cyber Dimension is a lack of Morph-X and that he needs more. Blaze presents a plan to create a new Robotron that can slice into a Morph-X tower and get an ocean of Morph X for Evox. Evox approves of the plan, but warns Blaze that it had better work. Evox is angry with Blaze for letting the Rangers capture a Gigadrone. He blasts Blaze with his lasers and orders his minions to recover Slicerdrone before the Rangers break into the gigadrone and steal its data. Roxy and Meltatron break into Grid Battleforce's secret hangar and reboot Slicerdrone, while Scrozzle takes the opportunity to steal some items from the hangar. Although Slicerdrone is ultimately destroyed before the Rangers can learn anything useful from it, Evox remains furious because not only was Morph-X used to accomplish so little, but the Rangers now have a new Megazord. Scrozzle informs Evox that he has everything he needs to build his secret machine, but refuses to tell Blaze and Roxy anything. Blaze summons his sword and threatens Scrozzle, but Evox yells at the Avatars to find a way to defeat the Rangers' Megazord, threatening to have Scrozzle turn them into Tronics if they fail on the mission. Vacuutron is sent to retrieve more Morph X to power up Scrozzle's Cybergate and free Evox from his prison. Meanwhile Blaze and Roxy kidnap Nate and force him to build a special robot to serve as a new body for their master. The Cybergate is opened and Evox emerges. He begins to insert himself into the robot body, but Nate teleports a blaster from Grid Battleforce Headquarters and shoots the Cybergate's power systems, damaging it. Evox is pulled back into the Cyber Dimension, while Nate and the robot body are morphed into the Gold and Silver Rangers. After the subsequent battles that follow, in which both Vacuutron and Vacuudrone are destroyed, Scrozzle repairs the Cybergate and returns to the Cyber Dimension, where he informs Evox that they still need to recover the robotic body. Blaze and Roxy vow to capture the Steel for Evox. After Steel is captured by Evox's army in exchange for Ben and Betty's release, Evox is being released from the Cybergate again and tries to take possession of Steel's body. He fails, however, because Steel has human DNA (specifically Nate's DNA). Steel summons his Striker Saber and destroys the Cybergate, forcing Evox back into the Cyber Dimension once more. Frustrated over this latest defeat, Evox tells to Scrozzle that Blaze and Roxy are continuing to fail. Scrozzle offers to upgrade one of the Avatars with all three of the Rangers' Beast powers. He shows Evox three data chips that can be placed on Robotrons and will collect the necessary data whenever a Ranger uses their Beast power. Evox tasks Blaze and Roxy with gathering this data, promising to give the upgrade to his most powerful servant. Roxy volunteers to go first. Though she succeeds in collecting data on Ravi's Gorilla DNA, she fails to defeat the Rangers or steal Morph-X, so Evox sends Blaze to gather the next part of data. Before Blaze can even create a Robotron, Devon destroys Scrozzle's Robotron-Maker, forcing him to retreat. Furious over his latest failure, Evox orders him to get out of his sight before he blasts Blaze to bits and scatters them across the Cyber Dimension. While Scrozzle is telling Evox a story about escaping from Vargoyle, Blaze walks in and introduces Tubatron 2.0. Blaze explains his plan to power up Tubatron 2.0 using the Fury Cells, which he stole from Scrozzle. Despite Scrozzle's objections, Evox orders Blaze to proceed with the plan. Blaze uses one of the Fury Cells to give Tubatron 2.0 tremendous power. However, the Rangers steal one of the remaining Fury Cells from Blaze, which Nate uses to create the Red Fury Battlizer. Devon uses the Red Fury Battlizer to destroy Tubatron 2.0. However, this mode has side effects, since the Fury Cells are made of evil. Later, Devon takes another cell from Roxy to upgrade his Red Fury Battlizer. He easily defeats Roxy and Burnertron, sending them back to the Cyber Dimension. Roxy informs Evox that Red Ranger's new powers are making him reckless. Scrozzle then reveals that the Fury Cells exert a corrupting influence over their users, slowly turning them evil. Evox orders Roxy to arrange for Devon to use the last remaining Fury Cell, ensuring he turns evil forever. Evox promises her the Beast-X powers will upgrade if she succeeds. Vargoyle comes to the Cyber Dimension, looking for the Fury Cells. When Scrozzle tells him that Blaze and Roxy are responsible for losing the Fury Cells, Vargoyle attacks the avatars and threatens to destroy them. Evox appears from his computer terminal and warns Vargoyle that only he is allowed to kill anyone here. Scrozzle then explains how he created Vargoyle, who became evil when he used the Fury Cells on himself. Evox decides to recruit Vargoyle and offers him the Beast powers upgrade in exchange for his mission. Vargoyle agrees to the deal and teleports to Earth. Blaze and Roxy protest that Evox had promised one of them the upgrade, but Evox reminds them that he actually promised it to his "strongest servant." After Vargoyle succeeds in retrieving 3 Morph-X containers, Evox is pleased with him and gives him some upgrades. Outraged at being denied the upgrade, Blaze and Roxy decided to team up to get rid of Vargoyle. Enemies *Devon Daniels *Steel *Nate Silva *Ravi Shaw *Zoey Reeves *Mayor Adam Daniels *Smash *Cruise *Jax Trivia *The patterns on Evox's design bears a striking resemblence to Messiah's Cell form, strongly hinting that Evox, like his Sentai counterpart, would use this form as a body in the future. This would later be confirmed, via the toyline, and his body would appear in Beast Morpher's Season 1 finale, Evox Upgraded. *Evox is based on the devil in Christianity, being a manipulator who makes deals offering, corruptive power to others. *Evox's motif or design is based on the snake/cobra, not to mention that it is similar to the Venosnaker from Kamen Rider Ryuki/Dragon Knight. Navigation Category:Male Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Power Hungry Category:Brainwashers Category:Supervillains Category:Xenophobes Category:Enigmatic Category:Terrorists Category:Evil Creator Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hegemony Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Abusers